musique et mafia ne vont pas souvent ensemble
by manga-fic-love-sissi
Summary: Lorsque Reborn arrive au japon pour formé son élève, il aurait pu s'attendre a n'importe quoi mais surtout pas a trouver une idole, en effet, son élève n'est d'autre que le chanteur 'el cielo', ou Tsuna pour les intime. celui ci joue dans son propre groupe et Reborn va bousculer toute ses habitude. classer T pour les insulte et la sécurité. léger Yaoi entre oc,sinon aucun couple.
1. Chapter 1

résumé complet:

Lorsque Reborn arrive au japon pour formée le future boss de la famille Vongola, il aurait pu s'attendre a n'importe quoi mais certainement pas a trouvée une idole ou même l'idole du japon. En effet son élève n'est d'autre que le chanteur internationalement connu comme ''el cielo'' ou Tsuna pour les intime. Il joue dans son propre groupe qu'il aime plus que tout au monde. Mais lorsque Reborn arrive toute ses habitude sont chambouler et il devra choisir entre son groupe de musique ou sa famille mafieuse qu'il a apprit a aimée avec le temps…

Reborn ne m'appartiens pas ni aucun des personnage,

j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire, dessoler pour les faute, bonne lecture.

. . .

Chapitre 1 :

Namimori était très active aujourd'hui, une bonne partie des habitants et de la presse affluait en direction de l'aéroport, la raison de cette agitation : la grande idole ''el cielo'' revenait dans sa ville natale âpres une tournée triomphante dans toute l'Europe avec son groupe ''cielo-colorato''. Le tapis rouge avait été déroulé alors que le jet priver du groupe venait à peine d'atterrir sur la piste, tout les appareils photo était prés alors que les fans désespérait de voir leur idole signer des autographe. La porte de l'avion s'ouvrit et tout le monde cria alors qu'un adolescent d'à peine quinze ans commençait de descendre l'escalier sous les flashs incessants. Et oui c'était bien lui l'idole qui fessait la fierté du japon : Le grand ''el cielo'', de son vrai nom Tsunahoshi Sawada, âgée de seulement quatorze ans et promu a un grand avenir. Tsuna salua son publique alors que certain fan pleurait et la presse s'empressa de brancher leur micro.

« ''El cielo, el cielo'', s'il vous plait un mot pour vos fan ? ''El cielo'' quel effet ca vous fait d'être la plus jeune star à gagner le MTV Europe Music Awards ? ''El cielo'' pour quand compter vous sortir un nouvel album ? Vous compter rester dans votre ville natale ou vous aller encor voyager ? … » fut la plus part des question poser par les journalistes alors que les fan était en trin de relooker leur chanteur préférer, celui-ci était habiller avec une chemise argenté lâche rentrer dans son pantalon blanc ornée d'une dizaine de chaîne en or sur la ceinture, des bottes noir a talon ''plateforme ''montait jusque a ses cuisse avec elle aussi des chaines et des ornement qui se balançait quand il marchait, et enfin il portait sur ses épaule un long manteau orange en cuire avec aussi des épaulière formée par des petit bijoux en or son visage était très fin avec ses cheveux brun en bataille qui avait plein de barrette et d'autre objet argenter, il avait des trace de maquillage noir sur ses grand yeux marron alors que ses lèvre était recouverte de noir également . ''El cielo'' était connu pour être très féminin en plus de sa voix féminine. Le chanteur souri avant de prendre la parole, aussi tôt tout le monde se tut pour entendre la vois mélodieuse qui avait charmée toute l'Europe.

« Bonjour mina, merci pour l'accueil que vous m'avez donné, cela me fait très plaisir. Pour répondre a vos question bien sur je suis très ému d'avoir été nommé au MTV Europe Music Awards et je me réjouis de représenter le japon, le prochaine album est en cour, nous comptons faire une vingtaine de morceau et pour l'instant il n'en comporte qu'une dizaine alors soyer patient, c'est d'ailleurs pour finir le prochain album que le group a décider de se poser un peu et je suis arrivé en avance, les autre membres arriverons dans quelque jour. Je compte rester pas mal de temps ici peut être pas a namimori mais au japon c'est sur, car nous avons déjà quelque concert a donner, mais je vous donnerais plus d'information plus tard, bye et merci pour nous suivre de plus en plus » finit il avant de donner un magnifique sourire qui fit fondre tout le publique. Tsuna se remit a marcher vers la limousine qui c'était arrêter au bout du tapis alors que les fans criait dans tout les sens en pleurent, la ligne de gardes du corps essayait tant bien que mal de repousser les fans girl qui ne demandait qu'a sauter sur l'idole. Un portier lui ouvrit la porte et Tsuna disparu dans la longue voiture luxueuse et le chauffeur démarra.

« Je vous conduit chez vous, cielo-sama ? » demanda l'officier, Tsuna réfléchi quelque seconde avant de répondre,

« Non, d'abord l'orphelinat » fit l'adolescent avant de soupiré et de s'installer plus confortablement.

« Bien monsieur » fit le chauffeur avant de mètre les gaz, Tsuna se lésa bercer par le moteur alors qu'il jouait avec une des chaîne de ses bottes tout en admirent le vernis noir de ses ongle. Apres une dizaine de minute la voiture finit par s'arrêter et Tsuna attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir ce que le chauffeur ne tarda pas à faire. Tsuna sortit et regarda la cour ou l'avait amené son chauffeur : les bâtiments semblait vieux mais pas en ruine alors que quelque arbre ornait la cour formée par les bâtiments. Tsuna vit bien vite son comité d'accueil : près de la porte se tenait une femme d'une soixantaine d'année entourée de plusieurs enfants de tout âge.

« cielo-sama, je ne savais pas que vous viendrez aujourd'hui, pardonnez moi l'orphelinat n'est pas très propre, j'aurais fait le ménage si j'avais su » s'empressa de dire la femme alors que les enfants coururent entourée le nouveau venu et se mirent a lui posez plein de question, voyant cela la femme s'empressa de rajouter.

« Les enfants ne déranger pas notre visiteur, allons du balais » fit gentiment la femme, Tsuna rigola d'un rire doux comme un rossignol :

« Bonjour madame Matsuno, ils ne me dérangent pas vous savez au contraire » fit le brun avant de s'accroupir avec une telle adresse et aisance pour un homme qui portait quinze centimètre de talon. « Comment allez vous les enfants, vous ne donnez pas de soucis a madame Matsuno n'est ce pas ? » demanda Tsuna en caressant les cheveux d'une petite fille. Les enfants répondirent timidement :

« Non, cielo-aniki » firent t'il

« Tant mieux dans ce cas » fit Tsuna avant de se relever

« Venez entrer, cielo-sama » fit la femme avec un doux sourire Tsuna s'avança vers la porte avec toujours les enfants qui le serait étroitement dans leur bras

« Merci mais je ne resterais pas longtemps je suis un peu fatiguer » fit la star, aussi tôt des gémissements de déception se firent entendre de la part des enfants, « ne vous inquiéter pas je reviendrais jouez avec vous une autre fois » assura aussi tôt le brun. La femme souria tendrement avant de regarder l'adolescent.

« C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, donc ca ma entonner de te voir aujourd'hui cielo-sama, je penserais que la fatigue de votre voyage aurait raison de vous et que vous ne viendriez que demain, une fois reposer » fit gentiment la femme,

« Hum, oui certainement mais je tenais a voir l'orphelinat avant de rentrer a la maison » répondit Tsuna alors qu'ils venaient de rentrez a l'intérieur : celui ci était un peu vieux mais ne en moins accueillent et chaleureux alors que d'autre enfant apparurent dans les couloirs et sautaient de joie lorsque ils aperçurent Tsuna. Bientôt le brun se retrouva avec une quinzaine d'orphelin qui cherchait tous des câlins de la part de la star, celui-ci leur en donnait le plus qu'il pouvait tout en fessant attention de ne pas faire de mal a leur petit pied avec ses talons. La femme elle se contentait de sourire alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte devant elle. Tsuna pénétra dans la salle qu'il reconnut tout de suite comme le salon. Le brun s'installa dans le canapé avec les enfants qui le suivirent comme ils le purent en se disputent la place à coter de lui alors que la femme fit de même.

« Ayama, vas faire du the veut tu » fit la femme et la plus âgée des enfants se détacha avec regret du brun pour sortir de la salle. Tsuna rigola alors que les garçons jouaient avec les nombreuses chaines qui ornaient ses bottes et que les filles se cachaient sous son manteau.

« Comment va la vie depuis que je ne suis pas venu ? demanda Tsuna, la femme âgé le regarda avant de répondre.

« et bien tout ses bien passer, sauf que la dernière tempête a laisser un grand trous dans le dortoir des garçons, mais grâce au don que tu donne a l'orphelinat, les enfant ne sont pas rester longtemps dans le froid et ca été vite réparer, j'ai aussi deux enfant qui son partis il y a deux mois l'un dans une famille étrangère et l'autre pour un couple qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant il me semble, je ne sais plus trop… » Fit la femme en réfléchissant, Tsuna baissa les yeux alors que les enfants jouait toujours.

« Je vois, je suis heureux pour eux si il on trouver une famille, …je suis désoler j'aimerais aider plus mais… » Commença la star mais elle fut couper par la vielle femme

« Tu fais déjà bien assez tu sais, c'est grâce a l'argent que tu donne a l'orphelinat qu'il peut vivre, d'ailleurs avant je ne pouvais a peine les nourrirent alors que maintenant j'ai même assez pour leur donner un minimum d'éducation, du peu de personne qui donne des dons tu es celui qui en donne le plus, tu donne presque un sixième de se que te rapporte tes concert et tes tournée, de plus je sais que tu donne aussi a d'autre orphelinat donc je suis contente, je suis sur que mes orphelin sont les plus heureux de tous avec l'attention que tu leur donne » finit la femme, alors que Ayama revenais avec un plateau. La petite fille servit deux tasse et en donna une a l'adolescent avant de se faire une place sous le manteau de celui ci avec les autres filles.

« Merci » répondit Tsuna avant de porter la tasse a ses lèvres, « il es très bon » fit-il et la petite fille sourira

« C'est vrai, je suis contente » fit elle avant de se cachez à nouveau. Tsuna reprit une gorger de son the alors que la femme recommença a parler de tout et de rien, Tsuna écoutait attentivement alors que les enfants s'amusait avec tout ce qu'il trouvait sur Tsuna, comme ses barrette, ses chaine ou bien ses vêtement. Le temps passa vite et malgré sa fatigue Tsuna ne vis pas le soleil descendre a travers la fenêtre.

Non loin de la, dans les quartiers d'habitation de Namimori, une femme s'afférait a préparer une montagne de nourriture sous les yeux d'un nourrisson en costume noir. La femme en question n'était d'autre que Nana Sawada, mère d'el cielo. C'était d'ailleurs sa chanson préférer quelle était en trin de chantonner en préparent a manger. Le bébé lui n'était pas de cette famille mais il logeait ici.

Flash back, trois jours avant :

Nana Sawada s'occupait du ménage comme toujours mais la maison était bien vide comme son fils unique était en ce moment même en tournée, ca fessait quatre mois quelle ne l'avait pas vu, bien qu'elle ne manquait aucun de ses concert rediffuser a la télé. La femme était une des plus grands fans de ce que fessait son fils et elle le soutenait de tout son cœur. Elle avait tous les disques et une bonne quinzaine de poster de cielo colorato dans le salon ainsi que plusieurs t-shirt du groupe et des figurines représentant les six membres. Nana était en trin d'écouter son album préférer quand la porte sonna, la femme se leva et alla ouvrir :

« Oui j'arrive » fit elle, elle ouvrit et regarda mais ne vit personne, elle baisa la tète pour trouver un petit bébé portant un feroda.

« Tu es perdu mon petit ?» demanda t'elle aussitôt, le bébé releva la tête et sourit

« Ciaosu, je suis Reborn, j'ai été envoyez par votre mari et son patron pour être le professeur particulier de votre fils » fit le bébé, la femme eu une expression étonner

« Hein, mon Tsu-Kun n'est pas la en ce moment » fit elle mais elle ne vit pas le bébé froncer les sourcils a cette raiponce, « ah, mais je suis mal élevé, rentrez je vous en pris » fit elle en laissant le bébé passez dans la porte,

« Merci, vous avez dit que votre fils n'était pas ici, comment ca ? » demanda le bébé alors que la femme le dirigeait vers le salon.

« Oui il est en voyage en ce moment » fit elle, en montrant le canapé a son inviter, « ha mais il revient dans quelque jour a ce qu'il ma dit » fit la femme en mettent sa main sous son menton pour réfléchir. Reborn assimila les informations alors que nana sortit en direction de la cuisine :

« Un the ? » demanda t'elle, Reborn releva la tête

« Je préférerais un expresso » répondit il et la femme partie vers la cuisine, Reborn lui détailla la pièce dans le quelle il se trouvait: le salon était classique, rien qui sort de l'ordinaire sauf dans le dernier coin de la pièce ou une chaine stéréo était ranger sur une étagère avec sur celle ci tout les album de cielo colorato, les vidéo de leur concert, les figurine , plusieurs cadre ou on pouvait voir le groupe dont quelque que une avec nana avec eux, il y avait aussi quelque trophée de petit concoure de chant,… Reborn regarda les photos plus précisément alors qu'il creusa dans les informations qu'il avait récolté la vielle, âpres tout il était le premier tueur du monde et il n'allait nul par sans récolter des informations :

« _Le groupe ''cielo colorato'' hein, nana a l'air d'être assez proche d'eux si elle arrive à se faire photographier avec eux ou peut être a t'elle juste u de la chance ce jour la, en tout cas elle est une grande fane. Comme tout le monde ici, n'importe où j'ai été :on ne parle que d'eux, même en Europe, il me semble qu'ils ont fait une tournée la bas. Du peu que j'en ai entendu, ils jouent plus tôt bien, et le chanteur principal a une belle voix, même si je n'écouterais certainement pas ca tout les jours. Pourquoi ont-ils un nom italien ca, ca reste un mystère mais ca ne me concerne pas donc peut importe »_ pensa le tueur, il entendit nana revenir avec un plateau comportant une tasse de café et une tasse de the, la femme sourira lorsque elle vu ce que le tueur regardait :

« Tenez Reborn » fit la femme en donnant la boisson chaude au bébé, ne se demandant même pas pourquoi un bébé buvait du café, « vous connaissez ce groupe ? » demanda t'elle en s'asseyant

« Non pas vraiment j'ai juste entendu des rumeurs sur lui » répondit Reborn en sirotent son café, nana sourira en regardant un cadre :

«C'est normal, il y a beaucoup de rumeur sur eux, âpres tout c'est le plus jeune groups a gagner autant de victoire » fit nana avec un air fière que Reborn ne comprit pas.

« Oui mais parlons plus tôt de votre fils, il reviendra quand ? » fit le bébé, la femme réflechissa avant de répondre :

« Je ne suis pas trop sur, dans deux ou trois jour il me semble » fit elle,

« Je vois, lorsque il reviendra je commencerais sa formation » fit le bébé avant de boire une gorger de sa tasse alors que son petit compagnon vert ne bougeait pas de son feroda

« Bien, comment ca marche, est ce que je dois vous payez » demanda la femme, Reborn secoua la tête

« Non tout est déjà prévu, je demande juste a rester ici pour le toit et la nourriture c'est tout » fit il, la femme sourit radieusement

« Bien dans ce cas je vais allez faire a manger sur le champ » fit elle puis elle partit pour la cuisine.

Fin du flash back :

Reborn regarda la montagne de nourriture grandir alors que nana chantait, il avait commencé à s'habituer d'entendre des chansons du groupe que se soit les cd ou nana qui chantait. Reborn avait comprit que Tsuna revenait aujourd'hui et il avait convenu avec nana d'expliquer tout a l'adolescent que le lendemain car nana avait dit qu'il serait certainement trop fatiguer pour écouter, Reborn avait demandé pourquoi il pourrait bien être fatigué mais nana était partie dans un délire comme quoi il travaillait beaucoup, que le voyage était long, plus le décalage horaire, le faite que nana était très fier de lui c'était rajouter en plus du faite quelle l'aimait,… en fin de compte Reborn avait préférer laisser le sujet de coter vu la réaction que ca avait produit auparavant. Il attendait patiemment son élève en essayant d'imaginer a quoi il pouvait ressembler puisque ils ne c'était jamais vu. Le soleil c'était déjà coucher sur la ville paisible lorsque le bruit d'un moteur sortit nana de sa transe, elle se redressa tout sourire avant de crier :

« C'est lui » fit elle puis elle partit vers l'entrer, Reborn écouta un moment le moteur avant d'en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'une grosse voiture, le bébé se dirigea vers l'entrer en se posant plein de question au sujet de cette voiture, c'était quand même étonnent qu'une voiture pareil vienne dans les quartiers d'habitation a une heure pareil. Le tueur vit la porte ouvert avec nana sur le perron, il regarda le portail et vit en effet une grosse voiture arrêter juste devant la maison, plus précisément une limousine noire. Le bébé regarda nana qui avait la main sur le cœur avec un grand sourire puis il reporta son attention vers le véhicule. Le chauffeur venait de sortir et ouvrit la porte passagère. Aussi tôt ouverte, nana se jeta sur la personne qui venait de descendre, qui faillit d'ailleurs perdre l'équilibre avec l'impacte de l'étreinte de celle-ci, empêchant ainsi Reborn de voir la personne. Le bébé attendit patiemment que nana se dégage, mais il pouvait voir plusieurs objet briller avec les lampadaires sur la silhouette. Le nouveau venu parla enfin et Reborn fut étonner de trouver une vois assez féminine, son élève était pour temps sensés être un garçon :

« Kaa-San, tu m'étouffe » fit la voix, la femme se décolla un peu mais pas suffisamment pour que Reborn vois la personne, il vu ne en moins les botte a talon porter par celle-ci et pour une raison qu'il ignorait ca lui rappela une photo dans le salon.

« haaa, mon Tsu-Kun tu ma tellement manquer » fit la femme en pleurent de joie, « mais ne reste pas dehors, viens a l'intérieur je t'es préparer tout tes plats préférer » fit nana et Reborn vu la silhouette soupirer, celle-ci se tourna vers le chauffeur qui était rester de coter a attendre ses ordre

« Tu peux y aller Genta, je suis sur que ta femme et ta fille t'attendent avec impatience, je t'appelle si j'ai besoin de quelque chose » fit la voix, et le chauffeur rougie un peu malgré l'uniforme solennel qu'il portait

« Merci, cielo-sama, n'hésiter pas, je suis a votre entière disposition » fit l'homme en s'inclinent puis il repartit dans la voiture et dammara. Reborn lui se questionna sur la façon dont l'homme avait traité la personne et le nom avec le quel il l'avait appelé.

 _« C'est étrange,_ _I_ _emitsu ma pourtant dit qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, alors c'est quoi cette voix et j'ai vu des botte a talon. Pour quoi était il en limousine, de plus le chauffeur la appeler sama et il y avait beaucoup de respect entre eux. Par ailleurs le nom cielo me rappelle quelque chose mais quoi… »_ Pensa Reborn et il sortit de ses penses lorsque il entendit son nom dans le dialogue de nana :

« Aller viens mon Tsu-Kun, il faut que je te présente Reborn, c'est une personne qui vas vivre ici quelque temps » fit la voix de nana, et Reborn se rendit compte que les autre était rentré pendant qu'il pensait, le bébé entra vite fait dans la maison et ferma la porte, il vut une personne de dos avec un grand manteau en cuire orange, la personne se retourna et Reborn le vit clairement pour la première fois, un blanc passa ou chacun était dans ses penser sauf nana qui souriait comme pas deux :

« _Des talons, une chemise en strass argenté, du maquillage, du cuir, une bonne cinquantaine de chaine partout,… c'est quoi ca ?! Pourquoi est ce qu'il me rappelle les photos dans le salon, celle du group cielo colorato ?... »_ Pensa Reborn, puis il eu du mal a garder une expression neutre lorsque il comprit tout : « _ne me dit pas que… c'est lui ''el cielo'', le chanteur du groupe. Je comprends tout maintenant comment j'ai pu louper ca, c'est normal que ca mère m'ai dit qu'il serait fatiguer s'y il revient d'une tourner dans l'Europe, et les trophées dans le salon, les trophées de chant, mon dieux si un jour on m'aurait dit que je devrais transformé un bon a rien, ou bien un feignent, ou encor une brute en parfait boss de la mafia j'aurait pu le croire, Mais un chanteur, l'un des plus grand, qui a peine commencer sa carrière et qui est internationalement connu, je pense que j'aurait tirée celui qui m'aurait dit ca pour me mentir a ce point, mais non apparemment c'est bien arrivée »_ pensa Reborn.

 _« C'est quoi ce bébé, pourquoi il porte un costume a son âge, je ne peux pas lire ce qu'il pense dans ses yeux noir sans fin, c'est quoi ce très mauvais pressentiment, …c'est peut être Reborn, la personne dont kaa-San me parlait… »_ Pensa l'idole, puis il prit la parole en hésitent

« Ano…Vous êtes Reborn ? » fit le brun, le bébé le regarda avant d'hocher la tète,

« ciaosu , c'est bien moi Reborn » fit il avec son petit sourire , la star hacha la tète a son tour

« Enchanté, je suis el cie… » Commença mais il s'arrêta et regarda ca mère, « kaa-San ? » Demanda t'il, nana sourit

« Oui tu peux lui dire ton véritable nom, de toute façon je suis sur qu'il a déjà deviné qui tu étais » fit la femme et Tsuna reporta son attention vers le bébé

« Je suis Tsuna, de mon vrai nom Tsunayoshi Sawada» se présenta le brun en s'inclinant légèrement, un autre silence s'installa et nana le coupa avec son grand sourire habituel.

« Mon Tsu-Kun, vien manger, ca va refroidir sinon » fit elle et Tsuna lui fit un sourire avant de lui montrer ses vêtement extravagant

« Merci kaa-San, mais je vais déjà me changer en quelque chose de plus confortable » fit il, puis il partit vers les escaliers, Reborn regarda les chaines de celui-ci se balancer lorsque il marchait en se demandant comment il pouvait marcher convenablement avec ses chaussure. Nana retourna dans la cuisine suivit de Reborn.

« Alors c'est lui votre fils, le chanteur el cielo, du groupe cielo colorato, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait comme ca » fit Reborn, nana lui fit un sourire tendre

« ca vous a surprit » demanda t'elle, Reborn hocha la tête

« je doit admettre que oui, Iemitsu ne m'avait pas donner beaucoup d'information au sujet de Tsuna » fit Reborn, nana souria avant de faire quelque finition a un plat de sushi. Quelque minute passaient avant que le bruit d'une personne qui tombe dans les escaliers fit sursauter les occupent de la maison. Nana et Reborn se précipitaient vers le couloir pour voir Tsuna étendu en bas des marches avec juste un jogging et un souite a capuche avec plus aucune trace de maquillage, comme ca on aurait dit un garçon normal, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.

« Ite ite,… aahh je porte des talons de quinze centimètre, parfois vingt, toute la journée sans jamais tomber et des que je mets des chaussures normal je suis plus maladroit qu'un girafon qui viens de naitre » fit le brun en se frottent la tète, Reborn hausa un sourcil a la bizarrerie de son élève : normalement c'est quand on porte des talons qu'on est maladroit pas le contraire.

« Tu vas bien mon Tsu-Kun ? »Demanda la mère de famille, Tsuna se redressa lorsque il comprit qu'il avait un public et donna une sourire gêner.

« Oui kaa-San ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai plus l'habitude d'être sans talon c'est pour ca » fit la star toujours en se frottant les cheveux brun dénuer de toute leur barrette et qui tenait malgré tout en lévitation sur la tête de l'adolescent.

« Aller viens manger mon Tsu-Kun, ca te fera du bien, et puis je suis sur que tu es fatiguer de tout ton voyage » fut nana alors que Reborn écoutait juste en essayant de découvrir le caractère de son élève. Le brun se leva et partit vers la cuisine mais il s'arrêta lorsque il vut la table a manger recouverte d'une montagne de nourriture plus grande que le mont-Fuji. Nana entra a son tour avec Reborn dans les bras et souri en voient l'air choquer de son fils

« ca te fait plaisir mon Tsu-Kun, j'ai fait tout tes plat préférer » fit elle, Tsuna hocha la tête

« Oui bien sur Kaa-San, mais tu sais même si je n'avais pas mangé pendant deux mois, jamais je ne pourrais manger autant » fit Tsuna toujours en état de choc. Reborn fut amuser et sauta sur le siège qui avait plusieurs coussin

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, tu n'es pas tout seul, la cuisine de Mama est délicieuse : je t'aiderais a grande joie » fit le bébé alors que Tsuna s'assit et nana en fit de même.

« Itadakimasu » fit Tsuna avant de prendre une boucher, « haaa c'est trop bon, ca fessait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé japonais, merci Kaa-San » fit Tsuna alors que Reborn avait déjà finit son assiette et reprit du rabe. Nana fit un petit sourire.

« Je pensai que tu arriverais plus tôt, ton avion était prévu pour dix huit heurs non ? » demanda nana, Tsuna releva la tête

« Ah désoler, je me suis arrêter a l'orphelinat avant » fit il, Reborn parut intéresser et écouta attentivement sans pour autant arrêter de manger

« J'en étais sur » fit nana avec un sourire tendre

« a la base je voulais juste y aller quelque minute, mais tu sais bien qu'a chaque fois que j'y vais, j'y reste bien plus longtemps que prévu » finit Tsuna avant de sourire, « et puis les enfants était comptent de me voir » fit il avant de prendre une boucher, Reborn regarda attentivement les lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son élève.

« ca ne m'étonne pas, âpres tout ca fais longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas vu leur cielo-aniki » fit la femme en sourient.

« L _'orphelinat, c'est intéressant_ » pensa Reborn alors que le sujet avait changé et que la mère parlait maintenant du dernier spectacle

« Ton dernier concert c'est bien passer, la fan qui ta sauter dessus ne t'as pas fait trop mal » demanda nana et Tsuna fit un petit sourire a cette mémoire

« Non ca va » répondit le brun, Reborn en profita pour s'introduire dans la conversation :

« De quoi tu parle Tsuna ? » demanda le bébé, le brun le regarda avant de répondre

« Et bien, lors de mon dernier concert, une fan a réussit à passer la ligne des garde du corps et ma littéralement sauter dessus, heureusement je ne suis pas tombé, car tomber en plein concert ce n'est pas du luxe même si c'est a cause d'une fane complètement excité et hors contrôle » fit Tsuna et Reborn hocha la tête. Tsuna se remit à manger alors que la conversation continua. Au cours du repas, Reborn comprit vite que Tsuna était très attentif aux autres, très décliqua et attentionner, humble et généreux avec un grand cœur. Bien qu'il soit très maladroit, légèrement timide, incompétent sauf en musique et chant avec une bonne dose de malaise dans les conversations ou l'on ne parlait pas de musique. Tsuna regarda la table à moitié vide, même avec Reborn qui avait mangé au moins trois fois plus que Tsuna, ils n'avaient pas été en mesure de finir tout ce qu'avait préparé nana. L'adolescent soupira alors que ses paupière se fessait plus lourde.

« Je vais aller me coucher Kaa-San, je ne tien plus debout » fit Tsuna en se levant

« Bien sur mon Tsu-Kun, tu dois être exténué, repose toi bien. Je te laisserais dormir demain pour que tu récupère bien » répondit nana alors qu'elle venait de préparer un the et un expresso.

« Hum, merci Kaa-San, bonne nuit Reborn » fit le brun avant d'aller vers ca chambre

« Bonne nuit mon Tsu-Kun » répondit nana alors que Reborn était occupé a siroter son expresso.

 _« ca sera du bouleau comme même de faire de lui un bon parrain, mais je pense que ca va être intéressent, je dois faire quelque appel pour les futurs entraînements, je pense que c'est encore trop tôt pour que je prévienne Smokin' Bomb Hayato car je peut déjà prédire qu'il va être très fatiguer pour les prochains jours, tant pis j'aurait tout le temps de rattraper ce qu'on va manquer pendant qu'il se remet de sa tournée et de son voyage_ »pensa Reborn alors que Léon remua un peu la queux tout a fait d'accord avec son maître.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Désoler pour les faute,

Reborn ne m'appartiens pas

Bonne lecture!

. . .

Chapitre 2:

Le lendemain, personne ne vu Tsuna tellement celui-ci était fatiguer, la star passa tout son temps à se reposer dans sa chambre, nana était monté discrètement a midi pour voir s'il avait faim mais tout ce qu'elle vu fut une idole profondément endormit dans sa couette rouler en boule. Reborn lui avait découvert un album photo et était en trin de le lire avec nana devant un expresso bien fument.

« Et la c'est mon Tsu-Kun a l'âge de trois ans » fit la femme en montrant une photo, « il venait de rentrer a l'école primaire et je me souviens il était timide comme pas deux » fit Nana en rigolant légèrement, elle tourna une autre page alors que Reborn mémorisait chaque détails.

« Et la le jour de son anniversaire » continua Nana, Reborn regarda le petit garçon devant un gâteau de la photo en sondant les émotions dans les yeux de Tsuna, il avait une petit touche de tristesse indéchiffrable même si Tsuna fessait un grand sourire. Reborn eu bientôt la cause de cette tristesse invisible car Nana continua l'explication :

« Son père aurait du venir, mais malheureusement un accident sur son chantier de pétrole la retenu et il n'a pas pu être la » fit nana, et Reborn assimila aussi tôt ça avec un événement mineur qui c'était produit dans la famille il y a quelque année, vu qu'il connaissait la nature du travail de Iemitsu. Reborn tourna encore une page du livre mais il la trouva vierge, Reborn ne vit pas le regarda triste de Nana et fut étonner lorsque il tourna la page a nouveau et elle fut vide aussi, ce fut le cas pour les trois suivante et Reborn regarda la femme avec incompréhension. Celle-ci avait la main douloureusement sur le cœur.

« Je,… je n'ai aucune photo de lui de ses quatre ans a ses neuf ans » fit elle en hésitent, Reborn fut étonner lorsque nana tourna encore une page et cette fois elle fut plaine mais la personne sur les photos était bien plus âgés et avait dans les neuf ans,

« Pourquoi ? »demanda Reborn, le tueur vit clairement la tristesse dans les yeux de la mère lorsque elle parla :

« Nous avons été séparé tout ce temps, je l'ai retrouvé que cinq ans plus tard, j'ai donc laissé cinq page blanche » fit elle avec une petite voix, la femme ne laissa pas le temps a Reborn de poser une autre question et tourna la page et fit un changement d'humeur radicale :

« Et la c'est mon Tsu-Kun a dix ans, il allait rentrer a l'école secondaire, je l'ai trouvé tellement mignon que j'ai prit une photo » fit nana avec un grand sourire, Reborn ne préféra pas insister sur le précédent sujet car il avait bien vu que c'était une corde sensible.

« Oh et la il venait de gagner un concours de chant, sur celle-ci c'est le groupe lorsque il n'avait pas commencé a chanter » fit nana en montrant une photo représentant six enfant d'une dizaine d'année, Reborn reconnut facilement Tsuna avec ses cheveux particulier mais pour les autre, nana montrât une photo sur le frigidaire montrant les derniers concerts de Tsuna.

« Sur cette photo, c'est les mêmes enfants mais quatre ans plus tard. Lorsque le groupe est dans leur tenu de scène, on les reconnait difficilement » annonça la femme, Reborn hocha la tète alors qu'il comparait les deux photos : il y avait trois garçons en plus de Tsuna et deux filles. Reborn pris soin de mettre ces information dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard et tourna la page pour regarder la suite :

« Âpres tout est allé très vite, des que le groupe a gagner quelque concours mineur, ils sont très vite monté dans les rangs, ce n'est donc pas étonnent de les voir jouez dans le ''Tokyo Dôme'' seulement trois mois âpres » fit nana avec fierté, Reborn regarda d'autres photos ou on voyait le groupe faire d'autre concert, certaine montrait Tsuna avec beaucoup d'enfant dessus, il en avait aussi avec sa mère, le père apparaissait très rarement alors que les membre du groupe apparaissait tout le temps : maquiller ou pas,… Reborn regarda avec attention une photo du groupe à l'état naturel faire un grand câlin a une femme d'une soixantaine d'année, nana fit un petit sourire en voyant cette photo particulaire :

« Ah la c'est madame Mastuno, la gardienne de l'orphelinat, Tsuna et son groupe sont extrêmement proche d'elle ainsi que tout les orphelin dont elle s'occupe, voila d'ailleurs une photo avec tout l'orphelinat au complet et le groupe Cielo Colorato » fit nana, Reborn remarqua quelque enfant dans la photo de groupe qu'il avait vu auparavant dans des photos individuelle, le tueur regarda la mère de Tsuna avant de parler :

« il est très attacher a cette orphelinat » fit le bébé, nana souria avant de prendre son coude dans la paume de sa main

« Attacher est un euphémisme » fit la femme, le bébé voulu dire quelque chose mais un bruit de chute se fit entendre a l'étage

« Ah Tsu-Kun doit être réveillé » fit nana avec un grand sourire, le bruit fut suivit d'un autre typique d'une personne qui venait de se prendre un meuble dans les genoux et enfin le bruit se finit pas une personne qui dévales les escaliers sur les fesse. Reborn soupira alors que la tête de son élève apparut dans la cuisine :

« Bonjour mon Tsu-Kun » fit aussi tôt nana, le jeune homme salua vaguement avant de se laisser tombé sur une chaise.

« Bonjour Kaa-San, bonjour Reborn » fit la star, nana referma l'album avant de le ranger

« Tu as faim mon Tsu-Kun ? »demanda la femme

« Oui Kaa-San, s'il te plait » fit le brun, la femme sourit en atteignent de quoi faire des gaufre

« Bien, un goutter tardif ça te va, Reborn tu en veux aussi puisque j'y suis ?» demanda la femme, les deux garçons hochaient la tête en silence et nana se mit au fourneau sens tarder. Reborn regarda son élève alors que celui-ci avait posé son menton n sur le bois de la table.

« Tu es encore fatiguer alors que tu viens de dormir pendant plus d'une journée entière » fit le bébé, le brun releva légèrement la tête et regarda le mystérieux bébé

« Tu sais quand c'était la dernière fois ou j'ai dormit plus de quatre heure convenablement a part hier ? » demanda Tsuna, Reborn ne répondit rien mais Tsuna continua, «ça doit faire facilement au moins cinq jours. Lorsque on est en tournée, je dors très peu : d'abord parce que on change de ville tout les trois jour, ensuite lorsque on arrive on doit préparer tout le concert et la salle ce qui nous prend toute la journée, âpres le soir impossible de dormir un peu car le concert arrive vite et puis mêmes si on avait le temps: avec le stresse c'est impossible, âpres on remballe tout lorsque le concert est finit, le seule moment ou on peu dormir c'est le lendemain du concerts ou on a un peu de temps avant de prendre l'avion, et dans l'avion, en général on planifie le prochain concert ou alors on se repose un peu mais c'est loin d'être les huit heure de sommeil recommander » finit Tsuna, le bébé regarda l'adolescent avant d'hoche la tête

« Je vois tu a donc un emploi du temps très charger » fit le tueur, Tsuna hocha vaguement la tête alors que nana chantonnait légèrement derrière eux

« Oui, mais je récupère vite donc c'est bon » fit Tsuna, Reborn leva un sourcil a ça et Tsuna compléta, « l'habitude, mon corps est habituer a dormir très peu » fit le brun et Nana posa une assiette de gaufre au miel devant les garçons.

« Tenez, bon appétit » fit la femme avec un sourire tendre.

« Itadakimasu » fit Tsuna avant de commencer a manger, Reborn fit de mêmes tout en étudient son élève encore une fois le repas fut vite finit et nana s'assit a coter de son fils alors que celui-ci buvait un jus de fruit :

« En faite mon Tsu-Kun, Reborn n'est pas la par hasard » commença la femme, l'adolescent fit un signe d'incompréhension

« Qu'es ce que tu veux dire Kaa-San ? » demanda le brun, Reborn décida du continuer

« C'est vrai, en faite je suis ici en tant que professeur particulier pour te formée, je suis envoyer par ton père » fit le bébé, Tsuna regarda le tueur avant de regarder sa mère pour être sur de ne pas avoir mal entendu mais sa mère hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et Tsuna reporta son attention sur le bébé mafieux.

« Attendez, …pourquoi je dois avoir un tuteur, je n'en ai pas besoin, en plus je n'ai pas le temps pour ça » fit Tsuna, sa mère fit un sourire aimable alors que Reborn ne loupa pas un seul mot de la conversation.

« J'ai pensé que ce serait bien, en plus tu a toujours des mauvaise note a l'école, et puis je me suis aussi dit que Reborn t'aidera a te socialiser un peu en dehors de ton groupe, d'être un peu plus ouvert » fit la femme, Tsuna soupira avant de répondre

« Tu sais bien que c'est une couverture pour mes note, Kaa-San, et puis je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre que mon groupe en ce qui concerne le social » fit Tsuna et Reborn fronça les sourcils a cette réponse.

« Je sais bien mais tu peux toujours essayer, je suis sur que tu trouveras une petite place dans ton emploi du temps pour tes cour particulier et je suis sur que ca te fera le plus grand bien » finit nana alors que son fils lésa tomber son front contre la table avec un grand soupir.

« Très bien » fit simplement Tsuna avec la voix étouffée par la table. Nana souria a cette réponse et se leva pour aller faire le ménage dans je ne sais quelque pièce de la maison. Reborn lui resta a regarder son élève qui était toujours avachis sur la table.

« Bien et encor un détail dont ta mère n'est pas au courent, je suis ici pour faire de toi le future boss de la famille Vongola, la plus puissante famille de la mafia » fit Reborn avec un sourire, un blanc se passa avant que Tsuna rigole légèrement

« Et bien tu a beaucoup d'imagination pour ton âges » fit la star, deux seconde âpres il se retrouva la face contra la table mais pour une toute autre raison que tout a l'heure : le bébé venait de lui donner un coup de pied sur le crane.

« Ite, ite, pourquoi tu a fait ça, ça fait mal » se plaina la star en se frottent le cuire chevelu.

« Je ne rigole pas Tsuna » fit Reborn en sortent un papier, « tu es le descendant directe du fondateur des Vongola et tout les autres candidats on été tuer, donc il ne reste que toi » fit le bébé, Tsuna regarda le papier qui représentait un arbre généalogique.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça, de plus je ne veux pas être un boss de la mafia » fit nonchalamment Tsuna et Reborn rangea son papier

« C'est comme ça et tu n'as pas le choix » fit Reborn avec un petit sourire, « bien allons continuer cette discutions dans ta chambre, je ne voudrais pas que Mama entende malencontreusement ce qu'ont dit » fit le tueur, Tsuna n'eu même pas le temps de répondre que le bébé était déjà dans le couloir. Tsuna le rattrapa en trottent et en se prenant accessoirement les pieds dans les escaliers. Tsuna regarda le bébé se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre alors que celui-ci ne lui avait jamais dit ou aller :

« Comment tu sais c'est la quelle ma chambre » demanda l'idole, Reborn répondit en ouvrant la dite porte sans ce retourner

« Je suis déjà venu dans ta chambre lorsque ta mère ma fait visiter la maison.

« Ne rentre pas dans la chambre des autre lorsque ils sont pas la, c'est mal polit » cria Tsuna en entrant a son tour. Le brun vu le bébé s'asseoir confortablement sur son lit alors que sur celui-ci était ses affaire d'hier, jeté négligemment sur le dessus de sa couette.

« Ha désolé pour ca, j'étais tellement fatigué hier que je ne les ai pas rangé aussitôt » fit le brun en prennent son manteau orange et son pantalon blanc avec sa chemise argente avant de prendre une housse a vêtement vide dans son armoire et de les ranger. Le bébé regarda l'adolescent faire alors qu'il prit les bottes qui fessait au moins trois fois sa taille qui avaient été laissé au pied du lit et passa ses petite main sur les diverses chaines attachées sur celle-ci.

« Comment tu arrive à marcher avec ca ? » demanda le tueur, Tsuna se retourna pour voir de quoi parlai son tuteur, lorsque il vu ses botte a chaîne il se leva pour les prendre

« J'en sais rien, c'est une question d'habitude je pense, je suis plus habile avec ca qu'avec des chaussures normal » fit le brun

« J'avait remarqué » fit Reborn avec sarcasme. Tsuna rangea ses bottes et s'assit par terre devant son lit et regarda son tuteur.

« Donc, quel est le programme ? »demanda Tsuna et Reborn fut légèrement étonner qu'il accepte aussi facilement, il fut aussi surprit que le brun ne dise rien de plus sur la mafia, en général lorsque on dit mafia, il y a toujours des réactions plus ou moins mitiger mais Tsuna n'avait eu aucune réaction.

« Pourquoi n'est tu pas plus surprit que ca lorsque je te parle de mafia, tu devrais au moins être étonné ou peureux » finit par demander Reborn après une petite minute de réflexion. Le tuteur pu voir une petite lueur triste dans les yeux de la star mais elle disparut vite.

« Et bien je ne suis pas entonner ou encore moins apeurer car je… je connaissais déjà la mafia avant que tu arrive…suite a plusieurs événement que j'aurais préféré ne pas vivre » fit le brun en hésitent. Reborn fut surprit et le montra juste une seconde avant de reprendre son masque neutre.

« Comment ca ? » fit il, Tsuna fut mal a l'aise et frotta sa main contre son bras en regardant ailleurs:

« je préférerait ne pas en parler, ou peut être plus tard » fit doucement tsuna, Reborn voulut insister mais se ravisa, au fond il comprenait : si Tsuna ne voulais pas en parler, il lui laisserait le temps d'être près et de venir lui-même vers lui.

« Bien et sinon, qu'as-tu voulut dire en parlant de tes notes ? » questionna le bébé, Tsuna souria légèrement en regardant Reborn

« Tu n'es pas le premier tueur a gage pour rien toi, j'ai déjà oublié que j'en avais parlé alors que toi tu as certainement mémorisé les moindre détails depuis que tu es ici » fît Tsuna, Reborn ne se rappela pas lui avoir dit ca position au sein de la mafia mais il laissa cette question de cotés pour plus tard.

« Hum, oui c'est normal ca fait partit de mon métier de tout analyser et stoker car les infos peuvent toujours être utile plus tard, et sinon tu n'as pas répondu a ma question » fit le bébé et Tsuna soupira.

« J'ai dit que pour mes mauvaise note c'était une couverture car je fais semblant d'être dame et d'être mauvais a l'école pour avoir la paie sinon je ne suis peut être pas le premier de la classe mais j'ai des note dans le respectable lorsque je ne truc pas mes réponse » expliqua Tsuna sous l'incompréhension de Reborn Tsuna se leva et alla prendre quelque chose dans un tiroir de son bureau sous le regard du bébé. Lorsque Tsuna reveni a sa place, il tendit deux feuilles à son tuteur.

« Tien regarde tu vas comprendre tout de suite » fit il et Reborn prit les feuille et les lissa : c'était deux copies de contrôle identique mais il n'y avait pas les mêmes réponses ni les même résulta, l'un était assez bon avec une note de 85/100 alors que l'autre étais absolument pitoyable avec presque que des faute et une note absolument horrible de même pas 30/100. Reborn regarda l'adolescent devant lui avant de lui rendre les feuilles.

« tu vois, celle sur la quelle je met de fausse réponse c'est pour l'école alors que l'autre ou c'est juste pour moi » expliqua Tsuna.

« Pourquoi fait tu ca » demanda le tuteur. Tsuna soupira en rangent les copie

« Avoir une vie privée est primordiale pour moi et je sépare vraiment le bizness et ma vie privée. Donc lorsque je ne suis pas dans mon costume de scène, je me crée un personnage qu'on ne prendrait jamais pour une star comme ca mes idole me laisse tranquille et je peux faire ma vie de mon coter » fit le brun sous l'œil attentif de Reborn

« Je vois » répondit simplement le bébé et Tsuna fit un petit sourire

« Âpres tout qui irait penser que un des chanteur les plus connu est en réalité un étudient horrible, maladroit comme pas deux, pitoyable et j'en passe… » Fit TsunaReborn hocha la tête et reflechissa :

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu es aussi maladroit a la maison, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher ici ? » questionna le tueur,a ses mots Tsuna parut légèrement gêner et se frotta la main dans ses cheveux:

« haaa, comment dire, c'est pas vraiment de la comédie même si il m'arrive d'accentuer un peu ma maladresse pour ''dame-tsuna'' je suis un peu maladroit en vrais, sauf lorsque je porte des talon, bizarrement, ma maladresse sans va » fit le brun. Reborn caressa Léon qui était descendu dans ses mains tout en regardant Tsuna qui était toujours gêner. Puis sans prévenir Reborn se leva et sauta du lit pour aller vers la porte :

« Quoi qu'il en soit : je ferrais de toi le parfait boss, peut importe le reste. Je te conseille de récupéré vite de ta fatigue car des demain je commence la formation et je ne tolérerais aucun repos » fit le bébé avant de sortir en ferment la porte, Tsuna n'eu même pas le temps de faire une phrase entière avant de se retrouvez a parler dans le vide :

« Attend, je ne veux pas être un b…» commença t'il avant d'attendre quelque minute en réfléchissant pour lui-même. La star se leva avant d'aller se laisser tomber sur son lit avec les bras en étoile. Tsuna soupira en regardant son plafond

« Comment je vais expliquer ça aux autre…? » se questionna t'il avant de fermer les yeux.

fin du deuxième chapitre


	3. Chapter 3

hey!

Je sais: ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mit cette histoire a jour, je suis sincèrement désoler, et le pire, je n'ai aucune excuse valable pour ca! désoler désoler désoler...

Enfin bon, dans ce chapitre il y a : _les pensées en italique_ , **_et les paroles des rêves en gras/italique,_** et les dialogue normaux ne change pas...

Pour ce qui est des noms italiens, je m'excuse si des italiens lisent ca et se dise que ca va pas du tout au niveau traduction, c'est la faute du traducteur...

Bref, j'espère que ca vous plaira. merci encore pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'as mettent dans les favoris. Merci pour les commentaires également, ca me touche beaucoup...

Reborn ne m'appartins pas ni aucun des personnages.

Désolé pour les fautes.

Bonne lecture.

. . .

Le soleil se levait doucement sur Namimori, tous les habitants se préparait pour une journée de travail ou d'école pour les étudiants, les mères de famille préparait le petit déjeuner pour leur maisonnée. C'était également le cas de Nana Sawada qui préparait le bento de son fils qui recommençait l'école aujourd'hui âpres être revenu dans sa ville natale. En effet Tsuna était déjà inscrit dans le collège de Namimori, il avait même une renommer en tant que dame-Tsuna pour couronner le tout. Mais lorsque Tsuna devait partir en tourner ou pour des concerts, il utilisait l'excuse d'aller chez son père ou bien de visiter un membre de sa famille inexistant comme sa grand mère ou bien son oncle, une fois il avait même dit se rendre chez une lointaine cousine du fils de sa belle sœur… bref il trouvait toujours des excuses toute plus tordue les une que les autre, mais les professeurs et le principal le croyait toujours, peut être aussi qu'ils étaient contant qu'il parte car il faut avouer que presque toute la totalité des professeures le détestait car il fessait baisser la moyenne de sa classe. Bref aujourd'hui Tsuna allait retourner à l'école après quatre mois d'absence, sa mère avait déjà repassé son uniforme scolaire. Celui-ci attendait patiemment sur un cintre sur le bureau de Tsuna. Non loin de la, dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait un hamac dans le quel dormait un petit nourrissons, Tsuna n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Reborn avait mit son hamac dans sa chambre puisque la chambre d'ami était libre mais il n'avait pas insisté sur le sujet. Le brun était encore en trin de dormir profondément dans son lit essayent de récupérer le plus possible de sommeil manquer. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que la tranquillité des lieux fut briser : un grand bruit sourd retenti dans la chambre de Tsuna alors que celui-ci valsa suite a un coup de massue verte envoyer directement dans sa tête :

« Dame Tsuna, il est tant de se lever, tu vas être en retard » fit la voix de Reborn et Tsuna se releva en ce demanda ce qui se passait alors qu'il essayait de chasser son aire pas réveiller.

« Qu'es qui ce passe Reborn » demanda la star en se frottent les yeux avant des les ouvrir pour voir le nourrisson en costume juste devant lui avec dans sa main l'objet coupable de son mal de tête. Reborn souria en montrant la pendule accroché au mur.

« Tu vas être en retard » répéta celui-ci et Tsuna mit un moment a réaliser ce qui ce passait n'étant pas complètement réveiller. Le brun bailla sous le regard de Reborn lorsque soudain il eu le flash. Tsuna se leva précipitamment en prenant son uniforme au passage avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain en criant :

« ahh, je vais être en retard, Reborn pourquoi tu m'a réveiller aussi tard ? » fit il et Reborn fit eu petit sourire a la réactions du brun, il entendit sans peine le bruit typique d'une personne qui glisse sur un savons suivit de celui de quelqu'un qui se prend la baignoire en pleine face. Le nourrisson sorti de la chambre pour aller en bas, ou le déjeuner de son élève attendait.

« Ara Reborn-Kun, Tsuna est lever ? » demanda Nana alors qu'elle roulait une omelette

« Oui, il arrive Mama » répondit le tueur et a peine quelques minutes plus tard l'escalier se fit entendre. Tsuna passa a la hâte dans la cuisine en saluant sa mère avant de prendre une tartine griller.

« Bonjour Kaa-San, j'y vais» fit il en partant vers l'entrer pour mettre des chaussures normal

« fait attention Tsu-Kun » répondit la femme et le claquement de la porte retenti dans la maison, la femme se retourna pour donner le petit déjeuner a Reborn mais elle ne trouva personne. Nana haussa un sourcil d'étonnement lorsqu'elle trouva l'assiette qu'elle tenait vide.

Non loin de la, Tsuna tourna au coin de la rue en direction de l'école lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de léger atterrir sur sa tête. Le brun s'arrêta pour relever les yeux vers sa frange désordonné :

« Reborn qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? »demanda-t-il. En effet, au milieu de ses cheveux bruns se trouvait le bébé avec son feroda et son petit lézard dessus, Reborn tenait dans ses petites mains une part d'omelette emballé dans une serviette qu'il mangeait par petites bouchés.

« Je suis ton tuteur, c'est normal que je te suive partout » fit le bébé, Tsuna recommença a marcher en direction de l'école alors que Reborn était toujours sur sa tête.  
« et tu vas me suivre même a l'école?» demanda le brun, le bébé hocha la tête  
«oui, bien sur. J'ai déjà parsemé l'école de passages et de cachettes en t'attendent» répondit il.  
« pourquoi tu as fait ça?» fit Tsuna  
« je dois veillez sur toi en permanence, de plus ça me permettra de voir ton comportement a l'école » compléta Reborn, Tsuna releva la tête  
« fait ce que tu veux mais ne brise pas ma couverture c'est tout ce que je te demande» fit Tsuna. Reborn réfléchi un peu avant de voir que Tsuna y tenait vraiment.  
« bien, je ne fait rien a ta couverture» conclu le bébé. Tsuna fit un petit sourire rassurer avant de s'arrêter au carrefour. Le collège était tous près et on pouvait entendre le bruit de chaos produit par les enfants alors que d'autres arrivait encore en souriant lorsque il voyait un de leur amis. Reborn regarda son élève et vit que celui-ci avait posé sa main sur sa gorge et avait fermé les yeux. Le tueur voulut demander a Tsuna qu'es qu'il fessait mais celui ci commença a s'éclaircir la gorge et a tousser doucement. Lorsque il eu finit il rouvrit les yeux alors que son visage grimaça comme si il avait mal. Reborn regarda la main de Tsuna revenir a sa place alors que Tsuna mit en place un visage légèrement idiot mais néanmoins innocent et mignon.  
« qu'es que tu fait?» demanda le tueur et Tsuna lui fit un sourire et parla :  
«quoi, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais gardé ma voix comme ça» fit il et Reborn fut surprit par la voix de son élève: D'habitude la voix de Tsuna était douce et lisse, elle avait une petite note aiguë mais elle était juste doser comme il le faut, la voix de Tsuna était magnifique même lorsqu' il ne chantait pas, elle avait quelque chose d' envoûtant, elle était puissante et profonde et elle donnait envie de faire tous ce qu'il disait. Alors que la :la voix de Tsuna étai sèche, imparfaite, trop aiguë, on aurait dit qu'il avait avalé un paquet de craies. Sa voix n'avait plus rien de spécial ni même cette chose qui fait que on voulait l'écouter parler même si il parlait de n' importe quoi. Tsuna fit un petit sourire en se massant la gorge  
« si je laissais ma voix tel quelle est, tout le monde me reconnaîtrait » expliqua le brun, Reborn ne rajouta rien alors que plusieurs questions fusait dans sa tête. Tsuna se remit a marcher alors que il se trouvait de plus en plus entourer d'élèves qui, comme lui, se pressait d'arriver a l'école avant de recevoir les foudres du comité de discipline et surtout de son chef qui attendais impatiemment les retardataires pour pouvoir les corriger comme il se doit. Tsuna arriva près de l'entrer alors qu'il avait sentit Reborn quitter ses cheveux lorsque il était passé a coter d'un arbre, mais il savait très bien que le bébé l'observait. Tsuna croisa les doigts pour ne pas se faire remarquer mais quelque élèves s'aperçurent de sa présence :

« eh regarder moi ça, dame-Tsuna est de retour, alors dame-Tsuna tu est revenu chez ta mère, je suppose que ton père en avait trop marre de toi, ha ha ha » fit un garçon et Tsuna l'assimila a un certain camarade de sa classe avec qui il c'était souvent retrouver depuis l'école primaire : Mochida Kensuke. Les amis du pratiqueur de kendo rigolèrent a leur tour alors que a coter de Mochida se trouvait une jeune fille blonde très mignonne qui semblais gêner des insulte que disait ses camarade. Tsuna ne fit rien et lésa les autres se moquer alors que la jeune fille prit la parole.

« Bonjour Tsuna-san, comment était ton voyage » fit timidement la jeune fille, il ne fallut pas très longtemps a Tsuna pour se rappeler d'elle, âpres tout c'était a peu près la seul qui était aimable avec lui, la très célèbre idole de Namimori : Kyoko Sasagawa. Tsuna fit un petit sourire en réponse.

« ça va, merci Sasagawa-san» fit-il alors que les autres garçons trouvaient une autre excuse pour rire de Tsuna

« Au faite dame-Tsuna, tu es au courant que le groupe Cielo-Colorato va faire un concert, ha mais non je suis bête, comment dame-Tsuna pourrait savoir ça, lui qui n'as probablement jamais eu la chance de les voir en vrais alors que moi j'ai réussi a avoir des entrer VIP alors que toi, tu n'as certainement pas assez d'argent pour avoir une place pour y assister au concert » continua Mochida et Tsuna se lésa porter par ses pensées sans pour autant quitter son masque de dame-étudiant :

« _Bien sur que je ne peux y assister et tant donner que c'est moi qui le donne, baka. J'avais oublié a quel point on ne parle que de ça au collège, je sans que la journée va être très longue. Mais passons…J'ai l'impression que Kyoko est encor plus belle que lorsque je suis parti_ » pensa la star alors que ses camarades continuait de rigoler en s'éloignant de lui

« on se voit en classe, Tsuna » fit Kyoko en le saluant gentiment. Tsuna répondit a son signe avant de soupirer. Tsuna se dirigea vers le portail avec ses jambes maladroites. Il passa près d'un membre du Comité de discipline facilement reconnaissable avec leur coiffure en banane mais lorsque il arriva a coter du seul qui ne possédai de coiffure particulière, il s'arrêta alors que cette personne le regardait intensément avec ses yeux gris acier.  
« Herbivore chanteur. Tu es de retour »fit l'homme sans émotion. Tsuna fit un petit sourire en se frottent les cheveux maladroitement.  
« oui Hibari-San» fit doucement le brun et le dénommer Hibari resta un moment sans rien dire avant de sortir deux tonfas.  
« dans se cas, herbivore, si tu ne respect pas les règle je te mord a mort» fit le préfet, Tsuna se précipita de secouer frénétiquement ses main devant lui.  
« tu sais Hibari-san, ce n'est parce que je suis partie des mois que je me souviens plus des règles du collège» fit l'idole alors que Hibari rangea ses arme après quelques secondes de réflexion.  
« c'est juste un rappel de précaution car a chaque fois que tu reviens, tu apporte le chaos autant pour toi que pour ton autre personnalité» fit Hibari avec des sous entendus que Tsuna comprit tout de suite même s'il ne laissa rien perturber son masque de dame-Tsuna.  
« ce n'est pas de ma faute» fit Tsuna en fessant une moue boudeuse. Hibari ne se laissa pas distraire par le visage de brun et continua de parler avec sa voix froide:  
« et je suppose que les autre vont bientôt débarquer» fut le préfet, Tsuna hocha doucement la tête alors que certain étudient était étonner de voir le sanguinaire préfet discuter sans mordre quelqu'un, autre que les membres du comité.  
« oui. Ils arrivent dans quelque jour» fit la star. Hibari laissa un petit soupire invisible avant de marmonner:  
« encore plus de chaos au programme» fit il alors au que Tsuna fit une petite mine désoler  
« quoi qu'il en soit, dépêche toi ou tu vas être en retard, herbivore chanteur» fit Hibari avec un air menacent, Tsuna s'affola en regardant l'horloge qui trônait sur la face d'un bâtiment du collège.  
« hhaaa, il est déjà cette heure! A plus tard Hibari-San» fit le brun avant de se précipiter vers les bâtiments de cour. Le préfet regarda la star partir avant de sourire, ce qui fit se pliée de peur l'élève qu'il était en trin de corriger encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tsuna rentra dans le bâtiment et voulut déposé ses chaussure dans son cassier mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la petite porte, il se retrouva a nez a nez avec Reborn qui le regardait avec son sourire énigmatique.  
« chaos, dame-Tsuna» fit le bébé avant même que Tsuna puisse s'étonner de sa présence.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon cassier?» demanda la star avec toujours ses chaussure a la main. Reborn sauta sur la tête de son élève alors qu'il fit sa réponse:  
«tu te souviens que j'ai des cachettes partout dans l'école, ton cassier en fait partie» termina le tueur alors que Tsuna se rémora cette conversation qui avait eu lieux il y a quelques minutes. Le brun se remit a marcher dans les couloir après avoir déposer ses chaussure. Tsuna arriva au premier étage alors que Reborn était toujours percher sur lui lorsque celui ci rompit le silence confortable qui c'était installer entre les deux  
« quelle est ta relation avec Hibari?» demanda le bébé. Tsuna s'arrêta ne comprenant pas le sens de cette question :  
« hein?» fit le brun  
« Hibari agit différemment avec toi, c'est bien la première fois depuis que je suis arriver que je entend parler autant, de plus il ne ta pas mordu a mort comme je m'y attendait»,expliqua le bébé. Tsuna réfléchi quelque seconde avant de répondre  
« je suis juste un élève comme les autre, mais je pense que l'accord qu'on a ensemble doit certainement aider» fit Tsuna avec la main sous son menton.  
" accord?» s'étonna le tueur, le brun hocha la tête lors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa classe  
« hum, ouais, on a un accord avec les autres et Hibari.» expliqua Tsuna  
« les autre? Tu veux parler des autre membres du groupe?» questionna le tueur alors qu'il caressait distraitement Léon qui était descendus du ferodas.  
"oui, tu pense bien que Hibari ne goberait pas mes mensonges sur mes absences, donc on a finit par faire un accord et comme ça je peut faire mon dame-Tsuna sans trop qu'il me martyrise» fit Tsuna, Reborn stoqua cette information pour plus tard et continua de poser des question:  
« j'imagine très mal Hibari faire ça comme ça sans rien en retour, comment tu as fait pour arriver a tes fins?»,questionna Reborn, Tsuna fit un petit sourire :  
« chacun ses secrets» fut le brun, Reborn se promit de découvrir ce secret plus tard alors qu'il parla a nouveau :

« Encor une chose, Hibari sait qui tu es ? » questionna t'il, même s'il était presque sur de la réponse vu ses observation, Tsuna fit un petit sourire avant de mettre un doigt devant sa bouche et de faire un clin d'œil :

« Oui mais chut, c'est une exception » fit Tsuna puis il se rappela de quelque chose dans son sac, le brun s'arrêta et ouvrit son sac pour tirer un cahier alors que Reborn le regarda curieusement. Le brun s'approcha d'une étagère qui trônait dans le couloir et vérifia que personne n'était pressant pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Reborn regarda son élève mettre son cahier sur le haut de l'étagère. Tsuna soupira et regarda vers sa frange sentant bien que Reborn voulait lui demander ce qu'il fessait :

« J'avais oublier d'enlever mon livre ce matin, après tout j'ai une image a maintenir, je ne serais pas dame-Tsuna si je n'oublierais pas un livre ou deux » fit le brun, « bon aller, je vais éviter d'être en retard aujourd'hui, comme ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu » fit Tsuna et Reborn hocha la tête avant de sauter sur l'étagère. Tsuna lui fit un signa de la main avant de partir vers la porte de sa classe, Reborn regarda le brun soupirer avant de pousser la pote de sa classe et rentrer dans celle-ci. Puis Reborn sortit par la fenêtre et alla a un endroit ou il pouvait voir l'intérieur de la classe.

Lorsque Tsuna entra dans sa classe les élève était en trin de discuter tranquillement en attendant l'arriver du professeur. Il essaya de passer inaperçu en longeant le mur jusqu'à sa place mais les chaussures normal n'était vraiment pas ses amie et il s'étala de tout son long après avoir voulu éviter un sac qui traînait. Les élèves se turent alors que tout le monde regarda le garçon qui était étalé sur le carrelage avant d'éclater de rire lorsqu'ils le reconnurent :

« hahaha regarder moi ça, dame-Tsuna est de retour on dirait » ria un garçon

« En même temps, qui veut tu que se soit, il n'y a que dame-Tsuna qui serait capable de trébucher comme ça » rajouta un autre alors que tout le monde rigolait, Tsuna finit par se relever âpres avoir soupiré et ramassa ses affères qu'il avait éparpillé dans sa chute. Alors qu'il allait prendre un de ses cahier, une main le ramassa a sa place. Tsuna leva les yeux pour voir un garçon avec un grand sourire lui tendre son cahier. Le brun se leva alors que le reste de la classe fut étonné que quelqu'un l'aide. Tsuna fit un petit sourire alors qu'il récupérait son cahier :

« Merci, Yamamoto- San » fit il doucement alors que l'autre lui donna un sourire plus grand

« de rien, ça fessait longtemps que tu n'était pas la, je me suis ennuyer pendant mes heures de colle sans toi » répondit Yamamoto alors que Tsuna fit un sourire gêner. En effet Yamamoto et lui finissait très souvent coller ensemble, Yamamoto était aussi la seule personne aimable envers Tsuna mis a part Kyoko.

« Dit Yamamoto-San, pourquoi tu l'aide, ce n'est qu'un perdant » demanda une fille alors que d'autres élèves hochaient la tête. Tsuna ne se préoccupa pas de la conversation et alla s'asseoir a sa place alors que Yamamoto rigolait comme un idiot, Tsuna soupira et sortit sa trousse et un cahier de brouillons alors que les élèves attendaient le professeur. Le brun se mit a réfléchir tout en jouant avec son crayon et en relisant ce qu'il avait déjà écrit : c'était des parole de chanson, mais elle était incomplète, plusieurs était raturer ou corriger. Les minute passaient alors que Tsuna écrivait de nouvelles phrases tout en les chantant dans sa tête pour voir si ça allait bien avant de les corriger selon les besoin tendis que la classe continuait de parler et de rire ignorant le brun qui était seul dans son coin. Le professeur, Nezu-sensei, arriva et se positionna a son bureau :

« Bien la classe, silence, le cours va commencer » fit il et tout les élève se calmèrent pour allez s'asseoir correctement a leur place. Une fois fait, il commença l'appel comme tous les matins alors que Tsuna avait rangé son cahier de brouillon dans son sac.

« Tien tien, Sawada est de retour, et bien voyons si le séjour chez ton père a su te faire progresser : au tableau ! » fit l'adulte et toute la classe rigola alors que Tsuna soupira et se leva pour aller a l'avant de la classe, sens oublier bien sur de trébucher une ou deux fois sur le chemin. Tsuna arriva au tableau et commença a résoudre le problème mais a peine a la moitié il se tourna vers le professeur avec un air timide sur le visage :

« Heu…sensei…je ne connais pas la suite… » Fit il faussement gêner

« C'est bien ce qui me semblais, dame Tsuna restera toujours dame Tsuna, va t'asseoir et Ayumi viens finir ce travail bâcler, toi au moins tu le réussiras sens problème » fit le professeur en appuient bien sur les mots dur pour peinée Tsuna, mais ça n'avait gère d'effet…le brun alla s'asseoir a sa place sous le rire des autres et les éventuelles boulettes de papier qu'on lui lançait. Le brun soupira et joua distraitement avec son crayon, perdu dans ses pensées sur les récents événements dans sa vie, dont Reborn principalement, avec les yeux qui errait sur sa classe sans qu'ils ne le remarque : l'avantage d'être au fond. Mais l'ennui le prit vite et il commença a somnoler légèrement avec le dialogue incessant de Nezu-sensei en arrière fond et bientôt sa vision se fit noir :

 _ **« Arrêtez ….s'il vous plaît…arrêter,… ça fait mal… »**_ Criait une voix sortit de nul par, puis le noir se remplaça bientôt par des images floue et rapide constituer essentiellement de rouge et de blanc. Puis plus de cri de douleur et de souffrance…

« _**s'il vous plaît…**_ » fit une autre voix enfantine suivit de près par d'autres qui résonnaient dans la tête de Tsuna, « _**s'il vous plaît…**_ »

 _ **« Jamais nous arrêterons**_ » fit soudainement une voix adulte plein de haine et de colère, _**« les résulta sont bien trop bon pour arrêter, notre famille va enfin pouvoir remonter dans les case de la mafia, ha ha ha »**_ fit la voix et les images devenir plus nettes jusqu'à reconnaître un chercheur en blouse blanche recouverte de sang. Puis le dernier mot résonna plusieurs fois comme pour bien montrer sa présence :

 _ **« Les case de la mafia… la mafia…mafia…. »**_ puis la voix devenu soudainement celle de Reborn : _**« je vais faire de toi un parrain de la Mafia, dame-Tsuna**_ » …

« _**Dame Tsuna…**_ » fit la voix de Nezu sensei bien loin dans la conscience de Tsuna : mais qu'est ce que son prof fessait la…il n'avait pas être dans ses rêve.

 _ **« Dame Tsuna**_ ! fit elle plus insistante, décidément c'était étrange c'était comme si la voix de son professeur était tout près de lui, mais Tsuna ne comprenait pas se qui se passait et restait la alors que son inconscient lui jouait des tours.

« DAME –TSUNA…!» fit Nezu en criant et Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut en regardant autour de lui : la classe n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, et lui non plus d'allieur. Avec plus aucune trace de sang et de scientifique…

« Dame- Tsuna ! Comment peut tu dormir dans mon cour, et pendant la première heure en plus, j'attends des explications » fit Nezu sensei énerver alors que Tsuna peinait a reprendre conscience de son entourage et a comprendre ce qui c'était passer :

« Dessoler monsieur, mais je crois que je ressens encor un peu le décalage horaire et la fatigue du voyage, dessoler, ça ne se reproduira plus » fit Tsuna en inventant une réponse convaincante, qui n'était pas tout a fait fausse. Nezu le regarda sceptiquement avant de lâcher prise :

« Bien ça va pour cette fois, mais tu as intérêt a ne pas le refaire sinon tu finiras dans le bureau du comité de discipline, c'est clair ! » fit le professeur et Tsuna hocha la tête :

« Oui sensei » fit il simplement en baisant la tête. Le cours reprit et Tsuna resta dans ses pensées :

 _« …Stupides souvenirs… »_ Pensa t'il simplement avant de rattacher sa concentration sur le cours assomment de Nezu-sensei. L'heure de cour passa lamentablement lentement, mais se fut un soulagement lorsque la cloche sonna. Les élèves sortir de la salle de cour tout en discutant entre eux. Tsuna lui était perdu dans ses réflexions alors qu'il pensait aux autres membres du groupe :

« ça fait a peine quatres jours qu'ont c'est séparer mais ils me manquent déjà » fit doucement Tsuna en soupirant. Et puis il se retrouva propulser par terre car quelqun venait de le pousser sans vergogne pour passer. Le brun soupira alors qu'il entendait les rire autour de lui...mais sincèrement : la force de l'habitude . Tsuna se releva et continua son chemin a travers les couloirs alors qu'il passait prés d'un groupe de filles :

« dite, vous avez vu le dernier concert ? » fit l'une d'entre elles, ses copines répliquèrent toute de suite avec enthousiasme :

« bien sur, je ne manque aucun de leurs concerts, pour qui prend tu la fan que je suis ! » fit une autre avant qu'une blonde parle :

« ''el cielo'' est tellement beau ! vous croyez qu'il a reçu ma carte ? » questionna t-elle avec les yeux rêveur, mais les autres cassèrent son rêve :

« mais même si il la reçu, ça ne doit pas faire une grande différence. Ce doit être une parmi des millier. Sans compter toute les lettres de moi je lui envoi » fit une fille et Tsuna soupira : Les fan girl, je vous jure... et la conversation continuait :

« ouai, on est tous d'accord el cielo est magnifique, mais les autres gars sont pas mal non plus » fit il elle et ses amis répondirent aussitôt en sautant sur place avec les joues rouge :

« ''el solitario'' au synthétiseur...mon dieux qu'il est beau, mais ''el pazzo'' le bassiste du groupe... je peux pas m'en passer : il est tellement mignon » fit une fan avec les yeux en étoile

« sans oublier ... » commença l'une, mais toute répondirent en cœur :

« ...''el virtuoso'' ! le guitariste» fit elle avant que quelque une s'effondre en criant des choses incompréhensible. Mais les quelque une vaillantes continuait encore

« ouai, même les deux filles du groupe sont trop belles, et dire qu'elles peuvent être tout le temps avec mon ''el solitario'' !c'est pas juste » fit il l'une, moiter jalouse moitier triste !

« ouai ''el bella'' la chanteuse! la plus belle, comme son nom l'indique. Malheureusement pour nous ! » fit une fan complètement jalouse de la beauté de la chanteuse,

« ouai, mais elle est comme méme génial, elle a trop une belle voix » fit une fille, d'autres répondirent

« oui mais pas aussi belle que mon el cielo ! personne ne peut avoir une plus belle voix que lui ! » fit elle avec hargne, les autres furent d'accord mais une rajouta

« sans oublier ''el diavolo'' la batteuse du groupe ! elle est trop cool ! » fit une fille, curieusement un gars réussi a s'intégrer dans le groupe :

« ouai c'est des vrai beauté les fille de Cielo-Colorato, elle doivent crouler sous les déclaration et les lettre d'amour des fan masculin » fit il, une fille le regarda avec amusement

« ouai, et certainement quelque une des tiennes » fit elle. Le garçon rougissa un peu mais ne flancha pas

« e...et... et alors, y a pas de honte, tu envoi bien des dizaines de lettres d'amour a ton '' el virtuoso'' ! » fit le garçon avant que cela ne déclenche un vive discutions. Tsuna regarda tout cela alors que a discutions qui montait dans les octave commençait a attirer du monde, et que tous commencèrent a défendre son idole préférer. Le brun entreprit de s'éloigner du gros groupe qui criait dans tout les sens et resta a le regarder de loin. C'était de la folie : tous défendait celui qu'il admirait, certain était en trin de se déclarer a vive voit en clamant leur amour ou leur fangirlisme : Tsuna ne savait même pas si ce mots existait, mais un des gars venait de le dire. Et puis il y avait les fan club qui rappliquait pour venir en aide a un soldat en minorité sur le terrain pour défendre leur cause sur qui est le meilleur, qui est le plus beaux, qui ...le brun ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer, puis il fit un décompte mental :

« _cinq,... quatre,...trois,...deux,...un,...attention !:_ » pensa t'il et une voix froide résonna dans les couloir :

« herbivore ... » fit la voix et aussitôt tous s'arrêtèrent immédiatement avec des sueur froide. Puis tous se retournèrent lentement avec appréhension, et en effet il y avait le préfet qui attendait avec des yeux sévère a l'entrer du couloir. Une aura menaçante planait autour de lui. Tout les élèves, avalèrent une boule dans la gorge alors que Tsuna se plaqua contre le mur, en prévision du prochain mouvement...

« herbivores stupides je vais vous mordre a mord pour attroupement et agitation dans les couloirs de l'école. « fit il avec un sourire sadique, et puis tous prirent peur et se précipitèrent de se séparer pour courir dans tout les sens avec frénésie et panique... Tsuna fut épargner du passage car il resta bien plaquer contre le mur, veillant a ne pas se faire emporter par la troupe...quelque secondes passèrent et le couloirs fut complètement dessert avec seul Hibari et Tsuna. Le préfet s'avança vers Tsuna et le regarda.

« comme je le disait, du chaos au programme, même si la c'était le niveaux minimum ! et le plus fréquent » fit le préfet et Tsuna ne pu que sourire doucement

« désoler Hibari, mais j'y peux rien. Et puis la c'est même pas moi-même qui les déclencher ! » fit il pour trouver une excuse, le préfet le regarda et fit un mini soupir

« je sais herbivore chanteur, mais tes fans sont trop passionner, ils doivent être corriger » fit il puis il partit dans les couloirs en prenant ses arme en main, prêt a sévir. Tsuna resta la, dans ce couloirs dessert, avant de soupirer

« oui, mais j'y peut rien, et puis ce nivaux comme tu la dit, est le plus fréquent, ça arrive tout les jours, avec ou sans ma présence » fit il pour lui seul,...enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait car il vit le mur s'ouvrir juste devant lui :

« ciaosu » fit Reborn avec son sourire énigmatique, « ben dit donc : ça c'était ce qu'on appel du chaos de premier ordre, enfin pour les civils normal » fit il admiratif et Tsuna ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'était le chaos pour les mafieux.

« ouai, mais bon on a l'habitude » fit Tsuna en s'approchant de Reborn. Ils restèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes avant que Reborn pose une question qui lui brûlait les lèvre depuis un petit moment :

« les personne que tes fan ont mentionner. Ce sont les autres membres du groupe, n'est ce pas ? » fit Reborn, Tsuna hocha la tète avant de confirmer

« oui : el diavolo est notre batteuse. El bella, notre chanteuse. El pazzo, votre bassiste. El solitario, notre synthétiseur. Et enfin El virtuoso est notre guitariste » fit Tsuna

« hum...je vois. Et dit moi pourquoi des noms comme ça ? » questionna le bébé. Tsuna soupira

« trop long a expliquer, mais je suis sur que tu comprendra très vitre en les voyant » fit le brun. Reborn hocha la tète en silence avant de changer de sujet. Et pour ce faire : il donna une bonne tape avec une tapette a mouche sur la tète du brun.

« ite, c'était pour quoi ça Reborn ? » fit le brin en se plaignant alors qu'il se frottait la tête.

« pour quoi ? pour les monstrueuses chutes que tu as fait ce matin, au nombre de cinq au total, en a peine une heure. Un bon boss ne doit pas être maladroit » fit Reborn avec reproche

« mais Reborn tu avait dit que tu touchait pas a ma couverture » se plaigna le brun en espèrent détourner le sujet.

« c'est la cas ! puisque tu est aussi maladroit chez toi, cela ne fait pas partie de ta couverture, si c'était vraiment le cas et que ce serait du cinéma :tu ne serais pas tomber de cette façon en voulant aller au tableaux. Et puisque ce n'est pas ta couverture je peut de torturer autant que je veux a ce propos » fit Reborn, et il appuilla ses paroles de quelques coups de tapette a mouche. Tsuna se plainga en se frottant alors que Reborn reprit un peu de sérieux

« a ce propos, que t'est il arrivé en classe, pendant ta lamentable sieste, sur ta table » fit Reborn et Tsuna se tendit aussitôt , ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Reborn.

« de...de quoi veux tu parler » fit Tsuna en regardant son tuteur. Les yeux de Reborn brillent avec une lueur étrange avant qu'il retape sur la tète de Tsuna

« ne fait pas l'innocent tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Et un bon boss ne bégaie pas » fit il en le retapant.

« ite ite arrête reborn » se plaignit le brun

« j'attends .. » fit le tueur mais Tsuna ne semblais pas vouloir en parler, « j'ai vu ton visage changer lorsque tu dormais : tu étais angoissé, avec de la peur, comme lorsque on a un mauvais souvenir qui remonte. c'était très infirme, personne n'aurait pu le voir, mais je les vu car je suis le premier tueur a gage du monde,a ce propos, je ne sais pas qui t'as apprit a cacher de la sorte tes émotions, même inconsciemment, mais c'est très bien, certes pas assez pour me duper, mais ça fait quelque chose de moins a t'apprendre... » fit Reborn, Tsuna soupira mais ne pu se résoudre a répondre, pourtant il savait de quoi Reborn voulait parler, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas...Reborn soupira alors qu'il revoyait le même visage que hier :

« _encore ça, c'est la même chose que lorsque il a parler de la mafia hier. Ça doit vraiment être un gros truc pour que ça le bloc a se point. Je suppose que je n'y peut rien. Je n'aime pas attendre que les gent me dise d'eux même le chose mais dans le cas de Tsuna, je croit que si je le force, ça pourrait avoir de mauvaise conséquence. Il a l'aire tellement fragile et faible comme ça que je pourrait facilement le briser mentalement si je le forçait a m'en parler. Et ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tant pis je suppose que je doit attendre »_ pensa le tueur avant de relever son bras qui tenait la leon-tapette. Puis une bonne dizaine de coups se firent entendante dans le couloir dessert, sortant Tsuna de son silance :

« ite ite ite, Reborn arrête, c'est pour quoi ça maintenant » fit le brun en se protègent comme il pouvait avec son bras.

« c'est pour t'être endormit en cour. Dame Tsuna, un bon boss ne doit pas s'endormir en cour, baka Tsuna » fit le bébé avant d'arrêter.

« a ce propos, dame Tsuna.. » fit il avec sérieux, Tsuna le regarda aussitôt

« ...tu es en retard » fit Reborn, et Tsuna regarda autour de lui frénétiquement

« quoi ! mais attend, quand est ce que ça a sonner, j'ai rien entendu » cria t'il avant de prendre son sac et de courir dans le couloir. Reborn fit un petit sourire

« je crois que j'ai trouver un nouveau passe temps préféré ! hein mon Léon, embêter Tsuna est un très bon passe temps » fit le tueur en caressant son animal de compagnie. Puis le tueur ressortit une photo de sa poche, c'était celle du groupe dans leur costume de scène.

« oui, je pense pouvoir comprendre pourquoi on les appelle comme ça.. » fit il en sondant les personnage sur la photo...puis Reborn disparut dans le mur qui se refermât derrière lui...

Tsuna courait dans les couloir dessert, s'approchant de plus en plus de sa porte de cour. Mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir, son téléphone sonna. Tsuna faillit perdre l'équilibre du a la surprisse et se débâti avec son sac qui menaçait de tomber et de s'éparpiller partout. Après avoir réussi a le rattraper Tsuna chercha son téléphone alors que celui ci sonnait toujours furieusement, et il était presser car il avait reconnu la sonnerie, d'ailleurs ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre il n'aurait pas répondu, il était quand même sensé être en cour, mais la y avait urgence !. mais bien sur, lorsque on a besoin d'y répondre : celui ci tombe toujours au fond... et puis Tsuna entreprit de s'éloigner de la salle de classe pour pas que la sonnerie alerte un prof. Le brun finit pas arriver a décrocher et répondit.

« halo... ? » fit il alors qu'il parlait doucement en passant comme un voleur dans les couloir dessert. La réponse fut très rapide :

« yo Tsuna ! » répondit le téléphone et Tsuna eu un grand sourire qui c' étendit sur son beau visage alors qu'il reconnaissant les voix des cinq personnes qui avait parler en même temps...

« mina !ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous entendre » fit le brun alors qu'il avançait encore dans les couloir cherchant un coin tranquille pour parler alors que ça voix était toujours la voix imparfaite et criarde de ''dame-Tsuna''. Et une de ses interlocutrices lui fit remarquer :

« dieux Tsuna, enlève moi cette voix horrible ! » fit la voix d'une filles et les autres fur d'accord. Tsuna rigola légèrement, le cour complètement oublier...

« je peut pas, je suis a l 'école, trop risquer... » fit il « d'ailleurs je suis a l'école, vous savez, pourquoi vous m'appeler maintenant, je suis pas censé répondre au appel a l'école » fit le brun a travers le combiner, les autre rigolèrent légèrement avant qu'un garçon ne reprennent :

« oui justement pourquoi tu as répondu, si tu ne le doit pas » fit il avec amusement.

« parce que vous parlez est bien plus importent qu'être a l'école... » fit le brun mais il vit Hibari qui avançait dans le couloir qu'il avait emprunter. Le brun le vit clairement froncer les sourcil lorsque il vit un élève dans les couloir a une heure de cour, mais il reconnu Tsuna par la suite. Hibari arriva au niveau du brun et celui ci ce mit a lui fait des singe et des parole muette. Puis le brun pointât son téléphone en fessant une sorte de langage muet frénétique qui disait un truc dans le genre ''dessoler, urgence urgence, dessoler... » mais Hibari du comprendre tout de suite car il soupira avec un air résigner et lasser. Puis l'alouette lui fit un singe pour lui montrer ''en haut, je vais prévenir les prof...'' et Tsuna comprit et hocha la tête pour le remercier. Puis il continua son chemin alors qu'il parlait avec ses interlocuteurs.

« dessoler, il y avait Hibari, j'ai du lui expliquer... » fit Tsuna et un autre garçon reprit

« tu aurait du lui dire bonjour de notre part » fit la voix et Tsuna soupira alors qu'il emprunta un escalier.

« ouais, mais il était certainement trop occuper pour ça, vu le nombre de personne qu'il vient de mordre par notre faute , et puis il devait aller prévenir les prof en inventant une excuse bidon, ...encore...» fit Tsuna et les autre ricanèrent doucement

« ben quoi ! on lui donne du travail, il devrait être plus tôt content, non ? » fit la voix de l'autre fille.

« hum...pas sur qu'il apprécie vraiment...et sinon quand est ce que vous arriver ? » demanda t'il alors qu'il venait de pousser la porte au bout du couloir, et il senti un courant d'aire frais venir chatouiller ses belles mèches brune rebelle. Il venait d'arriver sur le toit. Et oui, Hibari venait de lui autoriser l'accès au toit, ce qui était exclusivement réserver pour lui ordinairement. Mais Hibari savait que la, il pourrait parler sans risque qu'un fan les entende et que ça foute en l'aire la couverture de Tsuna. Et puis la haut les élèves ne pouvait pas le voir, et donc il ne saurait pas qu'il ne respectait pas les règle...mais bref Tsuna alla s'accouder a la balustrade et soupira alors que les autres lui répondirent :

« selon Mlle Akane , on arrive demain ! » fit ils et Tsuna ne pu que sourire d'avantage...vous l'aurez comprit il parlait avec les autres membre de Cielo-Colorato...

« vraiment, c'est génial » fit Tsuna alors qu'il regardait Namimori vu de haut. Mais Reborn lui revient en tête et le brun en perdit un peu son sourire alors qu'il affichait une mine soucieuse :

« qu'y a t'il, Tsuna ? » fit un des gars au bout de quelques secondes. Tsuna espéra les rassurer, et puis sérieusement même par téléphone alors qu'il avait rien dit, ils savait la moindre chose sur lui la moindre réaction...

« ce n'est rien, vraiment, rien du tout » fit le brun mais les autres ne furent pas dupe

« Tsuna, si tu veux vraiment nous mentir et nous cacher des choses, il vas falloir que tu fasse mieux que ça » fit une des filles et le brun soupira.

« ha mon dieux vous me connaissez trop bien, mais par téléphone ça risque d'être compliquer, et puis je peut pas en parler ici... » fit il

« alors il y a bien quelque chose » firentt ils par le téléphone. Tsuna soupira

« huhum...mais je vous dirait tout ça promit, mais pas maintenant, c'est pas évidant et il me faut un peu de temps...mais lorsque ont sera bien poser je vous en parlerait, enfin des qu'on aura un peu de temps libre,car je pari que ''Bonne-maman'', nous a déjà préparer un planning bien remplit... » fit le brun, et les autres rigolèrent un peu au surnom, c'est vrai que des fois ils aimaient l'appeler comme ça. La ''bonne maman'' n'était d'autre que leur manager:Mlle Akane, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi ils l'appelait comme ça plus tard...

« ouai tout pile » fit l'un avec une voix rieuse, la précédente partie de la conversation oublier,

« devine quoi, on as une conférence de presse, demain soir, c'est génial hein ? » fit une des fille mais ça sonnait très ironique. Tsuna soupira

« ouai, génial... » fit il sans grand enthousiasme, mais plus important il pensait a Reborn :

« _je me demande comment je vais dire ça a Reborn, de tout façons il n'as pas le choix, les désire de Mlle Akane sont des ordres. Mais je me demande comment il vas s'y prendre pour arriver a me former avec mon emploi du temps...haaa peut importe_ » pensa t'il

« on verra ça demain, de tout façon, je suppose que Mlle Akane va m'envoyer toute les info pour demain » fit le brun. Ils parlèrent encore quelques secondes et puis Tsuna leur rappela qu'il devait allez en cour

« ok a demain Tsuna, bisous bisous » firent ils

« ouai a demain, vous me manquez, mina » fit le brun

« Toi aussi, tu nous manque, a demain » firent ils puis il raccrochèrent. Tsuna resta quelques secondes a regarder Namimori, puis posa son front contre la rambarde :

 _« comment je vais m'y prendre pour annoncer ça ? Comment je vais faire pour leur dire que je doit être former pour être un boss de la mafia ? je pense que ça va, pour certain : ça ne doit pas gêner Daiki, pareil pour Romain. Clarisse et Jade ne devrait pas trop mal réagir...mais j'ai peur pour Criss...je sais pas comment il va pendre ça, ça va lui rappeler des souvenirs, comme a moi, mais lui encore plus...et puis j'espère que ça va aller avec Reborn, plus particulièrement avec Criss .._. » pensa le brun. Tsuna ne pu retenir un soupire alors qu'il se relevait doucement :

« haa mon dieux c'est si compliquer » fit il avec exaspération et désespoir

« sans compter avec Akane-nee-sama, je vais devoir garder un peu de temps pour Reborn, et je suis pas sur qu'elle soit d'accord » fit il avant de retourner a l'intérieur, pour essayer de suivre un minimum les cour pour le reste de la journée.

Non loin de la, sur le sommet d'un arbre :

« alors comme ça, on sèche les cour pour appeler ses petit copain, hein ? ça mérite des coup de tapette supplémentaire... » fit Reborn en quittent ses jumelle et Léon se retransformant en caméléon. Le tueur resta quelque seconde a caresser Léon, puis il attendit un calepin de note :

« alors si j'ai bien comprit les penser de Tsuna : Daiki, Romain, Clarisse,Jade, et Criss... et bien sur Tsuna reste a savoir les quel sont les quel... » fit Reborn en regardant la liste de nom qu'il avait fait, puis il sortit la photo du groupe

« j'ai déjà repérer Tsuna bien sur, mais pour les autres je n'arrive pas a les assimiler a la photo normal sans maquillage ni costume de scène... » fit Reborn pensivement alors qu'il prit une autre photo de je ne sais ou et compara les deux...

« _faut t'il encore assimiler les noms de scène et les prénoms...ba pour ça, je n'ai qu'a attendre demain_ » fit il pensivement, puis il regarda le collège

« et le comportement d'Hibari a tirer au claire, car c'est trop louche ... » fit Reborn en notant tout les chose qu'il devait faire dans son calepin de note...

« _et il y a cette Akane aussi, si j'ai bien comprit les pensées de dame Tsuna, c'est leur manager.. Il a l'air de s' inquiété pour son planning. En effet ca risque d'être un problème, Il va valoir que je discute un peu avec elle pour qu'elle me laisse Tsuna. Ne t' inquiète pas Tsuna, je suis très persuasif quand je le veux_ » pensa Reborn alors qu'il regardait leon qui c'était transformer en pistolet, comme pour illustrer les penser de son maître, Reborn hocha la tête et prit son caméléon avec un petit sourire

« oui, tu as parfaitement raison. Léon » fit Reborn avec son sourire énigmatique et Léon se retransformas... et Reborn soupira en rangeant sa liste de chose a faire.

Puis quelque seconde passèrent et Reborn fit enfin :

« alors comme ça le dénommer Criss a un problème avec moi, hein ? ...et puis la mafia va lui rappeler des souvenir, comme a toi, hein Tsuna ?, c'est bien ce que tu a penser ?...intéressant » fit le tueur avant de sauter dans le leon tyrolienne pour aller vers le lycée : il avait un élève a corriger...

. . .

Et voila, fin du chapitre 3, j'espère que ca va vous a plus. ont découvrent petit a petit des truc sur le groupe...

Pour el bella, j'aurait aimer que ca finisse en ''o'' comme les autre, ca aurait fait un genre, mais c'est pas le cas donc tant pis, je pouvait pas mettre un truc qui n'existait pas...même si c'est moins esthétique comme ca, enfin bon. ce n'est que mon gout personnel.

N' hésiter pas a me donner vos avis.

Bye bye


End file.
